universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Religion
Everyone are religious. No atheism, agno-thingy or whatever they are called. Or I'm going to find you and crusade your ###. If you wish to make a religion, pm darkIvor. Laboreus Birth ritual When a child is born, the child is brought to the wild grass. Here the child will have to rip up a wild grass, together with the libereus. The longer the Grass stalk is, the longer will the child live. Adult ritual Children usually do this ritual when they reach the age of 16. Some does it a little before and some does it a little after. Boys The boys will have to go on a hunt. They are allowed to pick one person to help them with the hunt. Once a beast has been killed, the boy must skin the beast and make a fur cloak from it. This cloak is often the most valuable piece the character owns. This cloak must be worn in a ceremony in which the Libereus closes the boys into a relatively cold chamber where he has to use the cloak to survive from the cold for 3 hours. If they can bend their finges afterwards, then they are judged to be men. The three hours is judged by a big hourglass which lasts for 3 hours. In the desert regions, boys instead goes out in the desert, and will have to survive alone for 10 days. On this trial, they will have to find a pearl from the desert clamm. If they do not find a pearl, this means bad luck. The pearl is put into a crown which is shared by the whole family(If you have twins, then one will have to wait a year). Once a year in the last days of spring, the city Libereus walks through the city streets with all the boys. They each wear a crown with each their pearl. Girls The girls will have to weave the most beautiful dress they have ever seen. They will have to do this alone. In higher ranking families, a dress can have many exotic cloths from far away. These dresses are shown off once a year in the late days of spring, while walking with the city Libereus through the city streets. In the desert, they do this together with the boys. Marriage During a marriage, the groom must find his cloak, and the bride must find her dress. They will have to survive for 3 hours in the cold chamber together. If they can bend their fingers afterwards, then they are married. Daily life The holy building, the Autuseus, a wild grass is planted in a courtyard. Every last day a week, all men who are free from work must help cut this very wild grass. This will help them remain strong. Departure After the grass is cut, a fire is lit on the plain. Here the dead people are lit on fire, while everyone is watching. While the fire burns, the grass grows back, eating the dead and soon entangling the rests in grass. The next week the Libereus has cleaned it all up.﻿ Relics and signs A little stalk of grass is the symbol of the religion. The cloak of Maxentius originally blew away from him on a trip in the north, and now every Autuseus believes they have found the real cloak. A scythe is the favored weapon of the religion. Stories When Maxentius first landed on the continent, he was quickly tangled by this wild grass. He lost many men trying to cut it up. When he returned after a failed attack on the continent, he built a training courtyard for the men to harden themselves. Many of these courtyards was built around Portum Regis, even allowing civilians in. Some time after a group of soldiers returned succesful from attacking the mainland. They had all been hardened by these courtyards. The civilians who had been hardened too was sent to civilize and settle this newly conquered land. At first it was hard to remove the grass, but as soon as they figured out it couldn't go more than 30 cm close to marble, they began to build marble walls around the settlements. Soon it became a daily task to visit the Autuseus, and so it gone from a lifestyle into a religion, of which the belief is in that you can bend the nature and godly powers. The god of the religion is Satoreus, who always tries to break the humanity. The important message Laboreus is to "work and get hard, so that you can survive and help bend the gods."﻿